Finding Sky, Again
by CrazieCookie
Summary: Sky was just enjoying a nice evening with the Benedicts, but what happens when she blacks out on the way home. Can she be saved? Sorry, i changed the summary, but it is still the same story!
1. Chapter 1

Hi,this is my first story on fanfiction and I hope you like it! Please r and r, tell me if there's anything wrong with it, let me know. NO TROLLS PLEASE, but constructive criticism in fine.

Love ya,

CrazieCookie

Prologue

3 Months Ahead

I creep nervously out onto the ledge, _God, don't make me do this, _I silently wish, as my foot slips on a loose tile. But I force myself to move further onto the roof, the icy wind nipping at my skin. I have to do this. I have to do this, because it's the only way out.

"Come on, sweetie, don't run away from me", a deep, velvety voice says from behind me.

Chapter 1

As I walk away from Zed's house tonight; a cheesy smile on my face, I wonder what I've got myself into, accepting zed as my soulfinder.

The Benedict's had brought out their many computers, and we began our search for our _regular _sized family holiday. Funny, you would have thought that it would be easy to find a holiday home for 13 people, 3 weeks before you wanted to go.

We gave up eventually, and all sat down with drinks and snacks. Zed decided to get his guitar, and soon enough we were all on our instruments, playing along. It was so nice, something normal in my life. Well I say normal, a huge group of people with supernatural powers, sitting in a circle, singing and playing together, picture perfect. Like a scene out of a cheesy, old, family movie.

I turn a sharp corner, and the dim light fades even more. An eerie silence hangs in the air, and a shiver runs down my spine. Shifty yellowy, sickly green clouds floated around, bodiless, and I instantly regretted brushing off Zed's offer to drive me home.

The cold air blew about in great gusts and the warm summers evening became icy. My whole body starts shaking with fear and cold, and I spin round and round, following the shadows. I try to get through to zed, but a brick wall towering around my mind almost knocks me out.

Suddenly, a car swerves round the corner, leaving screech marks on the road, and I just recognise the face in the car, when my vision goes blurry, and I hear ringing in my ears.

"Help", I mumble under my breath, before everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, so sorry it took so long to update, my play is on 3 nights this week so have had no time! will update at least twice this weekend!

Zeds POV

I thwacked my head on the window, as Vick swerved manically round the corner, and nipped the curb. It was no surprise, although he denied it, it was common knowledge that sky was Vicks favourite sister. I suppose she helped him control his emotions, to avoid slipping too much.

So when I told him that I had heard sky call out to me, so faintly through my walls, and somebody else's, he jumped up and we, Trace, Vick, Will, Xav and I, were in the car in 2 minutes flat. Come on, that's got to be a record.

Suddenly, I snapped out of my dazed state, and looked in horror as Sky was pushed into a car, with a bag over her head, her tiny body limp in his hands. "He" being the man who climbed into the car after wards with a slimy smile on his face. His slick hair smoothed back, and his stomach almost forcing the shirt he was wearing to explode.

I felt bile rise in my throat, and my head began to spin. HOW could I have been SOOO stupid, letting her walk home alone? She said she wanted to walk, not drive, but I could have gone with her. Could have saved her.

We jumped out the car, but before we were all out, the other car had already raced off, away from us. That was stupid on our part. We all clambered back into the car, and drove after them, probably breaking about 50 driving laws on that road alone. We reached traffic lights, and they turned red in between our two cars, just my luck.

But here is another benefit of Vick being in the FBI, he pulled out his siren and slammed it onto the roof of the car.

"What, it's an emergency"?! He said, grinning.

We all laugh, and continue racing after the car, adrenaline pumping through our bodies.

"Boys", Saul warned, "Focus, Sky's life is on the line here…"!

**Sky Pov**

The bag was whipped off my head, and I flinched at the bright light. My body ached from rolling around in the car, and my jaw ached. Why? Maybe it was because they punched me in the jaw, when I tried to struggle. I slowly lifted my head, and immediately made eye contact with the monster a few meters in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My computer has been broken! I hope to have another update up tomorrow or the day after.

"Hello again, Sky", Daniel Kelly said in his deep, gruff voice, smiling that greasy, sick smile that sends shivers down my spine every time I see it. I take a moment to take in his appearance; he's gained weight since I last saw him, in the hotel lobby… I hadn't been allowed by Zed to see him in the court room, he wasn't sure I could handle it, and I wasn't either.

So, that was confirmed when I broke down into uncontrollable sobs right there. My cries were full of anger and disbelief and I realised that this time there probably wasn't a glimmer of hope on the horizon. I choked out a single word that whirled around in my head and made me dizzy. "Why"?

He said nothing, just turned and walked out, muttering something incoherent to the guard outside the door.

That's when I really let go. I fold in on myself, the sobs wracking through my body, my breathing laboured and my throat and stomach aching. And my jaw still hurt like hell, but all this pain was unimportant manageable. It was the aching pain in my chest that hurt the most. My heart reaching for its other half, wanting the chance to so goodbye. Knowing that I would never see my soulfinder again. Knowing that I would die here before zed found me. I hoped he would never find me, or at least not himself. I couldn't imagine what see my lifeless dead body would do to him. My only hope was that his brothers will keep him on track. Away from the dark side. Seeing him do that would kill me. But how can you kill what's already dead?

I wake up the next morning with a serious case of the hiccups, a tear-stained face, and dull mental numbness, trying to shield myself from the pain. It didn't work.

_He_ sauntered into the room at that moment, with a fag in his mouth, with the expression on his face saying anything but "I just kidnapped a 17-year-old girl. Again."

"Now Sky, I have something you can do for me. I-"

I cut him off knowing what was coming next. "You want zed don't you? Or one of the Benedict's, don't you"? I croaked.

A smile slowly broke out his face, revealing the nasty yellow-brown teeth. Well, what was left of them, there seemed to be more fillings than actual teeth left.

"Oh no, using the soulfinder to get the family and there other soulfinders would be much too…unoriginal." The grin widened, his fatty face bunching up at the sides of his face. I had to work very hard to keep my eyes fixed on his face.

"I suppose that it may be slightly difficult for you. But I suppose that you'll have to decide you love more, or perhaps, who you want to live more."

"Spit it out Kelly, no more riddles", I said slowly and precisely, my sudden anger slowly breaking its way through the numbness.

"I want you to find your parents for me"

"Don't bring Simon and Sally into this", I hissed. _Find_? I knew exactly where they were..

"Not them"

"I thought you said the Benedict's weren't involved"

"Not them either, though it's sweet that you think of Karla and Saul as parents though".

Who _was_ he talking about then? I didn't even have time to ask, he saw my confusion and answered my unasked question. As soon as he said it I realised that this was the one question that I had been hoping not to hear.

"I want you to find your biological parents"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I didn't update! the workmen cutting the tree around the house I stayed in France, cut the cable so we didn't have any wifi!**

**Crazie cookie XX**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Joss Stirling**

**PS: there are some delicate points in this chapter, and I will put a summary at the begging of the next chapter, for those who do not wish to read it. i is obvious very early on what it is about.**

**Sky**

I crawled into the corner, breathing heavily, with tears streaming down my face. There's an aching in my stomach and between my legs, and I no longer feel private. It hurts to keep my eyes open, to stop myself from drifting into pain induced nothingness. I thought back to what I could remember of last night.

_Flashback:_

_Sean Kelly came in, for a great "reunion". He said nothing, just yanked me up by waist, and threw me over his shoulder, fire man style. He took me down endless hallways until he reached his destination. His bedroom. I felt sick to my stomach and I struggled on his shoulder, but for someone so thin, he was pretty strong. He threw me down on the bed, and pulled himself on top of me… _

The rest is rather blurry, but I do remember how it felt. It was so rough, painful. His hands had been greasy and hard on my skin; I had felt the bruises form as soon as he started… touching me. His lips were so aggressive that mine were swollen, and his tongue had practically disappeared down my throat.

One positive thing of last night was that he hadn't taken my virginity. That would always belong to Zed.

My sweet, gentle Zed. Always checking that I was fine. It was always so _perfect. _But could it ever be that way again, now that someone else had touched me, been inside me, _raped me. _

Would he ever forgive me, for not putting up a better fight? Not stopping it. I knew he would probably try and rip Sean's head off for it, but would he blame me too? That was the part I was unsure of.

The door of my cell opened, with a loud creak. But I didn't move, not an inch. I stayed were I was, trying to cover up as much of my body as possible. It was Daniel, with Sean. When Sean saw me, he smirked, and looked rather pleased with himself.

"See, I didn't do that much damage".

God, he shouldn't have said that.

All of the crappy emotions that I had felt in the last few days drained out of my body. Flooding from my heart to the floor in a matter of seconds. I felt powerful, strong. I was no longer just sit here and cry, waiting for my handsome prince to come. And believe me, he was VERY handsome.

How could he stand there, claiming that he hadn't damaged me _that much_? I looked down at myself, for the first time, really looking at my injuries. My eye was black, I knew_ that _from feel. My lips were swollen, and my jaw ached, from being yanked around, and from when they punched me, I'm pretty sure they broke something. Purpley-blue bruises blossomed over my neck and arms, and probably on the rest of my body. He had broken one of my toes. My wrist was broken too; I had heard it snap, underneath our weights, last night. My chest was aching. I was bruised between my legs as well, and I had a continuous dull ache in my abdomen.

Not to mention the mental damage. I wasn't trying to pity myself, but he had hurt me a lot, and I may never get over something like that. I didn't know how I could. Nobody could help me through this.

Zed.

The only one who could help.

The one who would never get the chance

But yet he just stood there, still smirking.

"I don't know how you can look at yourself that long", he said, noticing my self-inspection. " Looking like _that"_!

Right, know he had bloody well crossed the line.

I lunged, my long nails reaching for his face, or any piece of skin I could find, ignoring the pain in my body, even my wrist. It felt so good to hear the sickening sound of his head against the floor, as I whacked him downwards. I landed on top of him, but instead of rolling off, I changed to a straddling position. I put my hands to his throat and tried to squeeze the life out of him.

Someone put their arms around my waist, and yanked me upwards, almost over their head. I heard Sean coughing and spluttering. Well, apparently, I could be pretty strong when I wanted to be. The lights in my head went out, just after I heard a sickening _crack_.

The lights were too bright and my vision was blurred around the edges.

"Turn them off", I mumbled, moving my hand to motion to the lights, when a sharp pain shot through my wrist. Oh yeah, I forgot, it's broken.

"You might want to let the cast set before you move your hand too much". Daniel Kelly sat by my bed, his face expressionless, but I could see the amusement at my discomfort in his eyes. I blinked a few times, to clear my vision, and slowly raised my hand. Sure enough, there was a bright sky-blue cast on my wrist.

"Very tasteful", I muttered.

"I thought it might make up for this", he gestured to my body.

"You think that anything _you_ do can fix this"?

"Your body is young, it'll heal over time", he grinned, looking me up and down.

God, who was this pervert?

_Your kidnapper_ a voice in my head said.

_Oh shut up_, I told it.

"Right, let's get down to business, have you decided to find your parents, or do I have to tell you the other option"?

"They're dead", I whisper, suddenly quiet.

"Nope. It was all staged, they actually offered to some research for me. But they got caught up with some other savants, and we want them back."

"My parents would never help you".

"Look", he said, suddenly deadly serious. "I don't know what picture you've got in your head of your parents. That they were honourable, kind people, maybe, perhaps high up in the net. But you're wrong. They are criminals, like me. Your father would do much worse things to a girl in your position than Sean did. And your mother and Maria are best friends, almost partners in crime. Oh and they were soulfinders by the way, but it was too late to save each other from the alleged "dark side". That is the path they have chosen, and they have no intention of going back. So, have you made your decision"?

"What's the other option", I croaked, still absorbing the bombshell he had just dropped.

"Well, I think we'd start with Zed. You'd be tied against the wall, and all you'd have to do was watch the love of your life, your precious _soulfinder, _slowly tortured to death. Electricity for him I think, low but big shocks every now and then, just to make things more… _interesting_. Then I'll give you a choice, you can stop there, and go with option a. But if not, Phoenix next. I think snakes for her, to suffocate her, and of course, slowly crush her bones and internal organs, then the choice again, or victor next. I think-"

"Stop", I screamed. "What do I do for option A"?

"Well, you just have to find your parents. Their research is of most importance. It's not taking down the savant net, if that's what you're thinking.

"Then what is it"? I felt more nervous than I ever had before.

"We are going to dominate the world".

I gasped, obviously finding it rather hard to process. I felt light headed and dizzy. Bile rose in my throat. How, why, when?

So it was my Zed, my family, them dying or everyone. But maybe they could stop it. The Benedict's had taken down the Kelly's before, why not again? In fact they had solved loads of cases, put hundreds of criminals away, so why not 3 more.

Except it wouldn't be 3, I realised, it would be five. But why shouldn't my parents go to prison, they left me and they're evil.

But they were still my parents, still the only people in the world who were my own flesh and blood. And seeing me might make them change their minds. I would live with Simon and Sally, but perhaps we could meet, and be friends. They could start being more like parents.

"So, your decision"

I took a deep breath, and looking up through my eyelashes, I whispered my decision.

"A"

**Love it, Hate it? Please let me know! Sorry if it's a bit melodramatic, but there will be happy scenes to come... and if I get lots of reviews, then I promise to right about what happens between Zed, Sky and Sean...**

**Again, sorry it you are disturbed by the themes of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, sorry for the wait. please review, it makes me reeeeaaaally happy.

Love and peace. xx

P.s: for those of you who avoided the last chapter, sky was raped by Sean Kelly, and decided to find her biological parents who want to take over world with daniel, instead of the Benedicts being tortured to death.

* * *

Chapter 5

I was escorted to my new room, and I mean escorted. There were about 5 guys following me. Was that seriously necessary, I was a seventeen-year-old girl, with a bunny face, blond hair, blue eyes, who just scraped 5ft. I wasn't gonna get away that easily.

Daniel Kelly had said that now I was technically quite high up in his team, since I had agreed to assist him. That thought made me sick to my stomach, had I joined the dark side. Was I…evil? What would the Benedict's say? What would Zed say?

I gasped as I entered my new bedroom. There was a glass chandelier on the ceiling, and the whole room was painted crystal carpet. There a massive four poster bed with silk sheets and mountain of pillows. A vintage style mirror-dresser stood in the corner, with perfumes and hair products on the top. My eyes wander to the left, and I spy the _bookcase _sized cupboard of _make up_!

Now I'm not vain, but as any teenage girl would, I feel the massive urge to run over to it. Then I see the door with _closet _written on it, and I can barely contain myself. I think I died when I saw a Jacuzzi poking out of the ensuite.

The guards left, and as soon as I heard the door slam behind me, I kicked my pumps off and let my feet sink into the soft carpet, then shut the curtains to the dark night, and slipped onto the window seat on the other side, pressed my face up to the glass, and listened to the familiar sound of Big Ben. I used to listen to that every night in Richmond… wait- I was in London!

Well _that_ made things easier.

With this new found information, I felt oddly relieved, and safe, for now, anyway. I got up, padded over to the bed, stripped off, and collapsed in the bed, completely naked. And that night, I had the best night in a few, with the covers pulled up to my chin.

* * *

I woke the next morning, and saw that the clock said 14:00. Well_ I_ had been tired. I pulled on a dressing gown that was on a hook by the bed. I walked over to the door, turned the lock, and then picked up a note that had been slipped under the door. _You have a meeting at 9:30, be ready to start looking then_. So I had 7 ½ hours to get ready.

I spent a while in the hot tub, trying to formulate a plan. Then I got up to choose a shampoo and conditioner from the cupboard, and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't gonna be taken seriously looking how I did. That was part of the reason Sean had done what he did. He didn't think I could stop him. That's what gave me the idea.

* * *

20 Minutes later I step out of the shower, towel dry my hair, spread mousse through it, and then blow dry it. I comb my hands, slowly through my red velvet cupcake coloured hair. It was so different. I loved it. Then a found a draw full of coloured contact lenses. I choose the blood red ones. I had never been obsessed with twilight, but the eyes were a dream of mine.

After pulling on a bath robe, I went to the make-up. Foundation first. Then a used a lot of bronzer to add a bit of structure. Out went the baby face. A lot of eye-liner, mascara and blusher later, I was done. I looked at the time. 6:30. 3 hours.

I straitened my hair, and used some scissors I found to trim the split ends. What wasn't in my room? Then I made a quick decision, and cut myself a long fringe that could be used to obscure my face if necessary.

After an awful lot of back combing, I was ready to get dressed, with an hour to go.

I walked to the closet, and looked around in awe. Black all of it. For a moment I considered putting my old clothes on, but then realised that a skirt wasn't quite appropriate.

I walked to the underwear. I pulled on a matching black lace bra and knickers, might as well feel the part. The fact that the bra was exactly my size was a bit unnerving. Surely Sean had been to busy to notice. Then I chose a very tight pair of black leather trousers, that came up just above my belly button, which were surprisingly easy to move in.

Next, I pulled on a black vest top, with a black lave long sleeved top to go over it, which I tucked in. Then I pulled on a black leather jacket, and rolled up the sleeves, doing up the popper than fastened it in place. I added a pair of black leather biker gloves, which made the blood red nail polish on my nails, stand out.

I choose bright red lace-up boots, which stopped just below, my knee. much better then than the bright pink thigh high boots which I'm pretty sure were donated by a porn star.

I added a studded choker, and chose a black bowler hat. Only then did I dare to look in the mirror. I jumped at the reflection, I looked… amazing. But something wasn't quite right. I dashed to the makeup and choose Russian red by mac. Perfect. I looked like I could kick ass.

_Knock, _Knock_._

I opened the door and strode out.

"Right, let's do this thing".

* * *

By the way, I'm English, so sky will be speaking as though she hasn't picked up and amereican, but signs and stuff will be American.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well, Sky, you look a little different", Daniel said, and he and Sean, who was also in the room, circle round me in different direction. Maria stared enviously at my hair, she had died her hair so many times that it had gone grey.

"She looks a bit tacky, if you ask me", Maria smirked.

"No-one did", Sean retaliated, wiping the smirk off her face. I was slightly unnerved to see him creeping up to me, almost in my blind spot. He put his lips to my ear. "I like it, a lot", he growled

The old me would have cowered away from him. But that wasn't going to happen this time. I was super angry sky, and I was going to have to defend myself without my wolfman this time.

I whirled round, and slapped him at the same time. Hard.

He staggered back, and grabbed his cheek. "You little bitch. You know what your problem is? You-",

"You know what? I don't care what you think my problem is. Just stay away from me or you'll have more than a swollen cheek to deal with." I turned to Daniel, keeping a straight face. But inside I was doing a merry little victory dance. I did it, I did it! I defended myself, without Zed. "Can you cut to the chase, please"?

"Impressive, Sky. I suppose he deserved that. We're heading south, to Texas. To the sea. Shall we?"

He held out his arm, in a gentlemanly manner, but I just walk past him, to the door.***

It was a winter wonderland outside. The roads had been gritted though, and the snow had obviously slowed, even though it was still whirling down.

I reckoned that it was about a week and half 'till Christmas. Would I be home by then? Would I be trapped by the Kelly's, or worse? Could I be in prison, for helping them?

We walked towards a group of vehicles, parked in a small car park. They guided me towards a sleek black car, when I spotted a shining red motorbike.

"I want to ride on that. If I'm going to help find my parents, I need to be trusted to find them by myself, not be chauffeured everywhere."

"Ok, you follow us, but if you go off course, Michael will do worse than kill you." He gestured to a huge man, getting onto a jet black motorbike.

I climbed onto the bike. Zed had given me a crash course, and even though the lesson hadn't gone that well, I could still briefly remember what everything did. I lurched forward, and stopped. Well, that was a good start. Maria smirked at me again, and then got into the car. And I decided it was time to wipe the smirk off her face.

I followed the car, and sped up, not caring about the fact I wasn't wearing a helmet. I felt so free, and alive. It was exhilarating, and I now understood how Zed rode for hours, to burn off steam. The wind blew my hair in all directions, and at first it was hard to breath. But the joy made me forget about these minor details.

After about an hour, we pulled off the road, and started down a hill, and came to a stop. I climbed off, stretching my aching legs, with a big grin on my face.

The 3 Kelly's guided me down towards a door, which looked like a lift door. It opened to a spherical capsule, with seats.

"Come on in", Daniel said, sitting down, his children on each side. Taking a deep breath, I step through the door, on one of the plush leather seats, next to a mini fridge. "The journey will take about two hours" he says.

I shift myself so that I'm lying down, put my head on my hands, and curl into a ball. Finally, I close my eyes.


End file.
